Transcendenterfly God Deboth
, alternatively referred to as the , is the source of the Deboth Army in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Near the end of the series, Deboth has evolved into a humanoid form, now calling himself Character History Deboth was originally created by Creator Devius for the purpose of becoming the ultimate lifeform. Traveling the cosmos to destroy various life forms, Deboth created Chaos and Torin as his heralds, with the latter sent to Earth during the Mesozoic Era. However, Torin betrayed Deboth and assembled the Zyudenryu to face him when he comes to Earth personally. During the fight, Deboth destroyed all 13 Guardians Zyudenryu and creates Gadoma to aid him before both are mortally wounded by an enraged Bragigas, whom used the forbidden weapon Gigant Cannon. With his heart damaged, with some of his cells scattered across the planet, Deboth's body entered a dormant, plant-like state before Torin seals it away in the Antarctic seabed, where there it came to be known as the . His thawing is the current objective of the Deboth Army. As revealed in episode 17, as Deboth becomes more and more awake, all of his army shall grow in strength, even as lowly as Zorima. In episode 22, Deboth was awakened when Chaos floods a dam filled with Restoration Water, even though Deboth did not have enough Joy and Anger emotion energy to fully thaw out his heart. In the episode, Torin mentioned that he was in his same Prehistoric Form (先史時代のフォーム, Senshi-jidai no Fōmu) from when he helped cause the extinction of the dinosaurs. At first, he was just a mindless beast and had the upper hand against the Kyoryugers until Daigo's Brave powering up, as well as Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu, with a brilliant crimson Brave which is scaring him much as Chaos' shocked at him. He was shrunken down to human size by Luckyuro by the command of Chaos after Deboth went after Dogold, Candelilla, Luckyuro and Aigaron when one of the Knights antagonized Deboth. He was resized back to a giant again to finish the job of destroying Plezuon, thanks to the Knights wreaking only Plezuon Lab. He was soon faced by the determined Kyoryugers as well as the only Zyudenryu still fit for battle (Gabutyra, Plezuon, and Bunpachy), and the Kyoryugers soon formed Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin, and the Dark Species soon found himself on the ropes when his cells started taking mortal damage by the Deboth Cell Destruction Program that was installed in Plezuon. Chaos tried to make him retreat but failed. As a result he was destroyed by Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin's finisher. In Episode 24, Luckyuro (who believed herself and Candelilla to be the only surviving members of Deboth's army after Aigaron blew up) found her way back into the Frozen Castle despite it supposedly having been destroyed. In the next episode, it was revealed that Deboth had survived by transferring his heart into Chaos before he was destroyed, allowing the Castle to be restored. Final Form After learning joy and sorrow in episode 44, Deboth evolved into his final form and began a countdown, giving Kyoryugers 50 hours until he destroys the Earth. When Daigo led the final assault on the Frozen Castle he found himself confronted by the Red Kyoruger. Deboth revealed that his actions are the will of his creator, who wanted him to become the ultimate lifeform. He was finally killed when his original body was destroyed by the Zyudenryu. Deboth Forms . - Prehistoric= *Height: 226 cm (70.6m: giant) *Weight: 184 kg (575t: giant) In episode 22, Deboth was awakened when Chaos floods a dam filled with Restoration Water, even though Deboth did not have enough Joy and Anger emotion energy to fully thaw out his heart. In the episode, Torin mentioned that he was in his same from when he helped cause the extinction of the dinosaurs. In a later scheme, clones of Deboth in his Prehistoric Form began to rampage in various parts of the world, getting the Kyoryugers to separate to fight all of them. The Frozen Castle transformed into his Prehistoric Form again, and the Kyoryugers were able to destroy it, but not before it released a cocoon from itself, creating Deboth's Final Form. - Heart= In Episode 25, it was revealed that Deboth had survived by transferring his heart into Chaos before he was destroyed, allowing the Castle to be restored. - Final Form= *Height: 214cm (53.5m: giant) *Weight: 184kg (467.5t: giant) Deboth evolves into his final form, a form which he says is fitting for himself to annihilate humanity (as oppose to his Prehistoric Form which was used to annihilate the dinosaurs) after learning rage, sorrow and joy from humans, and calls himself . In this form, thanks to him learning about the "melody" within the hearts of humans, Deboth has gained a melody of darkness within him, giving him an insane amount of speed and power, enough to grab Gigant Bragi-Oh's Bragio Axe and making it stop dead in it's swing, as well as savagely beat Gigant Bragi-Oh. *He is able to use a technique that allows him to enlarge himself after removing his yellow scarf. * : After Deboth flicks the "D" on his staff, he charges energy into his butterfly wings, which then forms in front of him as a violet butterfly. He then swings his staff at it, making it flutter to the target, exploding with extreme force. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal * to be added Conception Deboth and the Frozen Castle were designed by character designer K-SuKe, who worked on the majority of the Deboth Army for Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Notes *His form as the Frozen Castle resembles a Mandrake, especially with how they are often depicted in the occult as a plant with vaguely humanoid appearance particularly with roots resembling limbs. *Deboth's awakening in a prehistoric form mirrors , the leader of the in . *Deboth's location at the South Pole is the second villain base to be located there; the first was the base for Neo Empire Gear of Bioman. **His sealing beneath the Antarctic ice is likewise similar to Goggle V's Grand Marshall Deathmark *His name is a pun on the term "The Boss". ** Deboth's new title is a portmanteau/pun between and . * Deboth shares multiple similarities to Cell from the Dragon Ball franchise: ** Both are green ** Both have bug-like designs ** Both first appear in beast like forms, and evolve into humanoid forms *Following several members of the Deboth Army's motif from the Wizard of Oz novel, Deboth is likely based on the titular character of the novel. Deboth's main color, green is also associated with Wizard of Oz, whom reside the Emerald City. *Deboth has confirmed to have a counterpart in Dino Charge. It is quiet possibly the most powerful outlaw on Sledge's ship, to the point where it has its own cell. However that alone is not enough to keep it at bay, as it has the ability to create powerful tendrils. See Also *Creator Devius (Preshistoric Form) External Links *TV Asahi's page on Dark Species Deboth *TV Asahi's page on Transcendenterfly God Deboth Category:Sentai Villain Base Category:Locations Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Deboth Army Category:Sentai Deities Category:Main Sentai Villains